Space Engine (Comic)
Space Engine is a webcomic written and illustrated by LordOfFunyuns, aka Paradigm. The comic started on February 23rd, 2019, and is still active. It has had hiatuses and weeks of inactivity and days of frequent updates. The comic stands at 1113 pages as of January 1st, 2020, being the 53rd longest comic on MSPFA. About At first the comic was meant to be a universe simulator like many other comics that have seen a recent popularity on MSPFA, using the interface of the game Space Engine by Vladimir Romanyuk. The comic is not affiliated with the game in any way and it lost its namesake early on as it shifted from you-have-control-over-the-universe-using-space-engine-interface to random-chaotic-mess-of-characters-doing-stuff. A plotline has been assembled and is still a work in progress. Space Engine is also known as TG15 in the TG (The Game) universe, which makes it part of the shared universe including Meta Matters, Eleven, and Venusbound. Space Engine is also part of this universe because on Zuntine the 10 Exiles live and assist the 10 kids from Meta Matters. However, this isn't the main timeline of Meta Matters. Space Engine is in an alternate timeline of MM where the exiles arrived on Zuntine instead of Earth after traveling through the skaia portals. Stuff related to the exiles, kids, and other MM things are still a big WIP as the comic is still under development. There are currently 3 parts to the comic, the first one (Useless Character Creation) having two acts (ACT I: Create New Species, ACT II: Void), the second (Philadelphia Experiment), having two acts and an intermission (ACT III: Toys in a Box, INT I: SATAN, ACT IV: Bunkerstuck), and the third, (Paradigm Shift) which is still a work in progress, having one act (ACT V: Static Reception). Recap Recap for Part 1-2 of the comic: -earth gets destroyed by meteors in 2019 -then another planet (Zuntine) gets hit by meteors -exiles were going to land on earth from portals but the portals got messed up and they landed on zuntine instead -20 years later, cade's exile, WWVB, discovers some weird station, and goes to sleep in it. He has some weird dreams -while walking to the station, the planet's orbit gets increased and the planet freezes over. WWVB manages to get inside before he freezes -a few of the exiles such as the silken nomad (meir's exile) freeze to death because of this -The planet's orbit is restored and the temperatures go back to normal. A prospitian doctor appears and heals SN. -A new species, the Sharders, are created. A few of them appear on a planet a few light years way called Orates. A computer, game disc, and dinosaur appear soon after. One of the sharders, named BS, tries to play the game SHARB, but doesnt know how to. The sharders tame the dinosaur -Back on Zuntine, the mysterious arsonist (hana's exile) messes around and blows themselves up. Their remains mutates with local bacteria and a virus spreads that sets the whole planet on fire. A few exiles die -Back on Orates, a new sepcies, the Delarosians, are created. One of them appears on Orates and joins the Sharders. They then kill the dionsaur and eat it 1 MILLION YEARS IN THE PAST -The Delarosa is teleported to Delaro, an icy planet in the same system as Orates. -Delaro is given a hydrogen atmosphere and the Delarosians become able to survive in any environment, including Delaro - BACK TO 2040 -Sixty years have passed. It is now 2100. The sharders build a city and establish society. They make a monument to the mysterious dissapearance of the delarosian - 1 MILLION YEARS IN THE PAST -A few other delarosians appear. -A mysterious portal opens, a red helicopter comes out and air drops something, then dissapears into another portal. The portals then close -The group heads over to the supply drop. Inside is a collection of nanobots. The nanobots assemble themselves into a city, digging out metals to make more nanobots. BACK IN 2100 -80 years have passed since the sharders first appeared. It is now 2120. They still dont know how to use the computer so the SHARB disc is placed in a museum - 1 MILLION YEARS IN THE PAST -A century passes. It is now -997860. The delarosians have bread and populated their city. -Back on Zuntine, 10 random bunkers are placed around the planet. These will become the stations the exiles will eventually discover -The Deslarosians expand their city underground. Nanobots do most of the work -A random punk teen named Delmaria Bloodia crafts a few bombs. They throw them around the city, killing themselves nearly a hundred other innocent citizens. BACK IN 2120 -The SHARB disc dissapears from its spot and appears on the outskirks of Delaro City in -997860 BACK IN -997860 -A random citizen discovers it and takes it. The SHARB disc transforms into the SATAN disc. They publish the game online, and then die of a heart attack. -Delaro City becomes a spacecraft and launches off of Delaro. It travels to Orates and lands there. -A teen named Dekan Nimza downloads the game SATAN off of GameBurn and plays it with his friends. His computer explodes. -His dad is angered and comes into his room. BACK IN 2120 -WWVB becomes WWWB (half-eridan). BACK IN -997860 -A random Delarosian is chilling on a boat when a cherub egg appears. -The egg hatches. The infant cherub quickly devours the delarosian -Dekan and his four friends play SATAN. They end up creating a bubble of destruction that starts at Orates and expands outwards at the speed of light. Anything within the bubble gets sent into the void. 13 years pass. It is now -997847. IN THE VOID, -997847 -The cherub has grown up to become Calinsia and Calester, aged 13. -Calinsia looks out from her boat-house. A weird group of people is approaching -A cherub egg appears by her -Calinsia deploys a ladder for the gang to climb up -Stickman Steve, Stickman Sam, Stickmen Sven, Papyrus, and Roblox Guy climb aboard -Blockman shoots the egg before it can hatch -A portal opens up and Mrs Ombre appears out of it -Papyrus, Roblox Guy, Honk, Bumpy Boi, Hollow Knight, Smugman, and the Stickbois dissapear -Mrs Ombre dissapears -The cherub egg reappears -Blockmans gun is broken -Stickman Steve, Stickman Sam, Stickmen Sven, Mugman 2, and Blockman come inside the ships cabin. Bubba and Arnold are on the deck -The Cherub egg hatches -Bubba eats the cherub but the cherub eats bubba from the inside and comes out -Dave Strider appears, talks to the people, and then leaves -Everyone goes onto the deck -Calinsia calms down the cherub -Everyone goes inside and sleeps -Calinsia wakes up, as Calester -A Rogue of Time appears -The Rogue of Time steals 10 years of life from Stickman Sven and gives it to the cherub, now named Cestus. Stickman Sven becomes 3 and Cestus becomes 10. ROT then steals 100 years from the ship and spreads out across the three stickmen. The ship turns back into a pile of iron ore and Stickmen Steve and Sam become 46 and Sven becomes 36 -Mist appears. A meteor apepars. MO appears again -ROT, Cestus, Stickman Sam, Arnold, and Calester dissapear -MO dissapears again -A new timeline is created where the group of weirdos never met Calinsia and went another direction instead. The Cherub egg still apears and hatches soon after. -Calinsia looks through her telescope and sees a new planet in the sky, 13 light years away from where she is. BACK IN -997860 -An alternate timeline is created where the SHARB/SATAN disc never appeared. 500 years pass and the Delarosians expand throughout their planet and the entire solar system. It is now -997360 -Delaro cracks in half. The nanobots quickly repair it -An earthlike planet nearby has all of its volcanoes errupt IN THE VOID, -997847 -The planet that just entered the void (the one 13 light years from Calinsia) has a few random frog temples thrown across it. -A big spacecraft appears by Calinsia and she and Cestus get inside and fly to the planet. It has FTL propulsion and it arrives quickly. -The atmosphere of the planet is changed so that Calinsia and Cestus can breathe in it. The engines of the ship explode for some reason -Calinsia is given a notebook, backpack, and pen to keep track of shit -Calinsia and Cestus walk over to a frog temple -They go inside and set up camp and sleep -The planet they were on is inhabited by a race of people with high tech (called the Dezude). They are suffering from the atmosphere change and the planet is cracking apart from appearing in the void. A small ship piloted by a Dezude crashes near the frog temple. BACK IN -997860 (NON SATAN TIMELINE) -The planet of the Dezudes is now called Heaven IN THE VOID, -997847 (SATAN TIMELINE) -A random guy Look appears. He is part of a cult led by the omniscient Coin, that worships Dice, a being thought to bring salvation to the multiverse by eliminating all other universes but one. The ship that he was on entered the void because of the expanding death bubble caused by SATAN. Entering the void caused some minor damage to the ship, and caused almost everyone on board to be teleported to the ruins of Orates, also known as Planet O. -A portal opens up next to Look. A spacecraft also appears by him. -He gets in the ship and flies into the portal. -13 light years away, in the same system as Heaven, a dyson sphere surrounds the neutron star of the system. That dyson sphere is piloted by Coin and his gang, and on board a girl named Ms Tea appears along with a tea set and chairs/table -A race of snake people called the Naga appear on the planet Gluttony, which is within the same system as Delaro and Orates. -A guy appears on a random island somewhere on Orates -Calinsia and Cestus wake up back in the temple on Heaven. -They go investigate the crash site. The pilot is dead -Calinsia buries the pilot and sits under a tree and watches as a city burns in the distance -The portal that Look went through sends him to Null, a space even more non exsistant than the Void. Before his body glitches away into pure non exsistance, a portal opens and sends him somewhere in the Void, but 5000 years before the SATAN disaster occured. For him, it is now the year -1002847. He rots away in the void. He doesnt need to eat or drink, but his sanity quickly decays after 5000 years of emptiness -Back in -997847, in the dyson sphere in the Heaven system, Coin kills the omnipotent narrator, preventing us from ever being to use our god powers to summon things in or change the properties of anything. We are now simply an observor, unable to effect the story, the world, and its characters. -Icose, one of the members of the gang Look and Coin are in, ends up near that one gang of weirdos and approaches them. -Icose talks to the people. He learns a bit about their backstory. The gang used to live in a place outside of reality called the Folder until their reality collapsed, 13 years after the SATAN disaster. They were sent to different dimensions, most of them arriving here in the void, on the ruined Orates. -Icose heads off to find Octa, another member of the cult, and the gang of weirdos head towards a strange factory IN VVVVVV DIMENSION, 27101 (SATAN TIMELINE) -Vriska, Cuphead 1 and 2,and Bill Cipher appear in the VVVVVV dimension after their home dimension, the Folder, collapsed. They split up and go their separate ways. Vriska breaks off one of her horns and uses it to spawn at another checkpoint IN SCP DIMENSION, 2019 (SATAN TIMELINE) -Cool Skater and Dab Dude appear in SCP Resarch site 19, after their home dimension, the Folder, gets destroyed. IN VVVVVV DIMENSION, 27101 (SATAN TIMELINE) -Bill Cipher goes off somewhere and summons the opposite version of himself, Nill Mipher IN THE VOID, -997847 (SATAN TIMELINE) -Back on Heaven, Cestus and Calinsia head towarsd the burning city. -Back on Orates, Pyra, one of the cult members, finds a seed and takes it. He walks off somewhere -Back at the factory with the weirdo gang, they try to figure out some way to cross the sea of acid. -Sam, Mugman, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight go to the Dead Swamp to get water, while everyone else goes back to the abandoned Delaro City to set up camp. -Steve, Sven, Blockman, Mr Poop, Roblox Guy, the Stickbois, Bubbba, Honk, Smugman, Arnold and Bumpy Boi set up camp in a building in the city and go to sleep -Octa explores around the factory. Sam, Mugman, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight arrive at the swamps. Pyra walks up to the edge of island -Back at the Heaven System, the Sphere (the cults ship) launches through a rift and arrives nearby Orates. It grabs a big chunk of land where everyone is and breaks it off, then flies off into the void. Icose, Pyra, and Octa are teleported on board. An argument springs up and Coin exiles Pyra from the ship. He is ejected and ends up meeting Look floating around. Pyra talks with the insane Look and then floats off. Look is taken on board the Sphere. -The separation from Orates awakens the people at the Delaro City ruins. -Back on Heaven, Calinsia and Cestus escape from the burning city and go back to the main ship. They take a life boat and fly back to Orates at FTL speeds. But on the way there a rift opens up and they appear right by the Sphere. -The lifeboat shoots at the Sphere at FTL speeds, ripping it apart. Calinsia and Ms Tea die in the explosion, and Coin is incapacitated. Someone, Cestus survives and lands on the chunk of rock with everything else. Before this, Coin sends Icose and Octa down to where they were. Look isnt transported down and stays onboard but the explosion almost kills him and he is shot out into the void, towards the chunk. Everyone back on the chunk are scared and confused. Look crashes into the factory. The explosion and fall killed him. Octa says hi but hes already dead. The factory collapses and Look falls into the sea of chemicals, mutating him. He is revived and is now glowing green and can float, for some reason. -Pyra floats through the void and ends up crashing into the chunk, landing in Delaro City. He barely survives, but is in critical condition. Sven, Blockman, Roblox Guy, and Arnold go to help him. -Icose is wondering around the chunk and finds a piece of debris from the explosion. On board is Cestus, somehow alive. He comes with him -Octa barely makes it out of the factory in time. Smugman, Blockman, and Steve go out to try to find the others at the swamp, and encounter Octa on the way. Look, now with radioacive powers, also finds them. Look goes to Delaro City to find Pyra, and Smugman joins him. Blockman and Steve continue to look for the others. The Factory explodes in a violent explosion. Octa meets up with Icose near the city, and go to it. The two main groups of people are the people at the swamps and the people in the city. The people at the city find a bunker to hide in from the explosion. Blockman and Steve meet up with the people at the swamp and they jump off into the void to escape the explosion. BACK IN -997860 (SATAN TIMELINE) -We get a view of the five Delarosian kids as they enter the game of SATAN IN THE VOID, -997847 (SATAN TIMELINE) -The people in the bunker try to set up camp. Pyra, Bubba, Mr Poop, and Honk couldnt make it to the bunker and are presumed dead. -Some fighting breaks out in the Bunker. Octa and Icose keep arguing over who should lead the bunker and they end up killing each other. The rest of the bunkermen are left to figure out how to survive themselves. Gallery Category:Meta